<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purrs and Scratches by CattleMutilation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831195">Purrs and Scratches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattleMutilation/pseuds/CattleMutilation'>CattleMutilation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Mention of Captivity, Oral Sex, Rom-com, Rough handling, Slight Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but it's black so, hints at mildly dubious consent, it's nothing serious though, mention of Stockholm Syndrome, pre z Chichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattleMutilation/pseuds/CattleMutilation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he think he can come to this world, destroy her home, her planet, steal the identity of the man she loved, and at one point promised to marry and get away with it? Well, Ha! He better think again…<br/>(Chichi x Goku Black drabble series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Goku Black/Chi-Chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hellcats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a drabble I wrote a long time ago in response to an RP meme on my RP account. the prompt being 'Ultra Forceful kiss'. it's a Black Goku x Chichi pairing of course and the setting for this is an AU, and a completely different timeline from my two other Black fics: in this timeline, Black appeared two years after the 23rd martial arts tournament, and Goku and Chichi are not married (He tells her he thought marriage was food and apologizes and she walks away in tears). this fic also explores the headcanon that Black is a cat-loving person and has a hobby collecting stray cats.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She thought he was going to kill her this time for sure, that he had finally had enough of her and her so-called <em>'insolence'</em> when she refused to tell him about his cats and what she had done to them. As his hand wrapped around her neck, her toes barely touching the floor, she was convinced that she'd taken her last breath but then he lets her go and she fell to her knees coughing and struggling to breathe, vaguely listening to the sound of his footsteps and the violent bang of the door being shut.</p><p>
  <em>He hadn't come back since.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>3 days passed…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Chichi rubbed at her bruised neck. The marks of where his fingers tightened around her turned to a dark purple color by now. Grimacing at the sight, meeting her back on her mirror, she decides to just shrug it off and add it to the list of injuries that were more self-inflicted than she'd like to admit. She anticipated his return any time now and she was <em>prepared</em> for it. For now, however, she's going to enjoy reminiscing on the look that morphed his features when he found out his pets were gone and she had done great hinting that they might be dead gone…</p><p>Tsk, did he think he can come to this world, destroy her home, her planet, steal the identity of the man she loved, and at one point promised to marry and get away with it? He better think again…</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A week rolled around since he left.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She hasn't been doing much aside from looking after the cats that she had supposedly disposed of. Well in a way, she did, she had gathered them in a bag and left them far away in the woods. She'd been convinced that those little creatures were demonic for the way they loved Black and despite that though, she couldn't bring herself to harm them. And so days later -after being heavily gripped with guilt- she went looking for them. Finding them wasn't easy as she had forgotten where she'd dropped them but eventually, she did, and ever since then she has been taking care of them, just made sure they wouldn't follow her back in case he decided to come home.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A month later, He still hasn't come back.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>This is the longest he's been gone.</p><p>Maybe he's dead? <em>Good riddance</em>.</p><p>She's finally free, she should dress up and celebrate, right? Then why was she crying right now? Why did she feel so lost, so purposeless, so desolate without him? Why did she keep staring at his chair, imagining him sitting there smirking at her? Hell, she couldn't even sleep well without placing a set of pillows by her side. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling like this? He's despicable…</p><p>She rests her head on her hand. Six months ago, she had met this man, the black-dressed, aristocratic version of Son Goku and unwittingly she thought that he was the same Goku who rejected her two years prior. He had used her, then proclaimed that he was a divine being tasked with cleansing this world of all its filthy mortals (whatever that means) but he'll be keeping her around for the time being and ever since, she had been his uncooperative captive or something like that. Six months was a long period, a lot had conspired, and somewhere along that period, she…</p><p>Ah! What a fool she has been…</p><p>Her heart leaped as she heard a noise, her feet made a quick dash towards the door, unable to stop the butterflies in her stomach as her hands wiped the tears and tried to make herself look less of a train wreck. With a ready scowl, she opened the door only to be greeted by nothing. A mewl directed her attention to her feet where a small black cat was currently kneading. <em>Seems like one of the cats had followed her home</em>. She groaned, picking it up as she brushed the disappointment aside.</p><p>"You miss him, don't you?" Smiling a little before giving a wistful sigh, she missed him too if she was honest with herself.</p><p>This must be what they call Stockholm syndrome.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Two months since his departure.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a particularly humid, windless, summer night in the mountains. A full moon cast its rays through the window she had left open. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her neck; she lay bare on the covers of the bed, one hand on her breast, rolling about a nipple, the other wedged between her legs; a stimulating fantasy at play in her mind.</p><p>'Mmm, Goku," she moans, the sound slices through the silence. She remembered the last time she and Black had been intimate, she remembered his lips on hers, his tongue on her neck, her nipples, down there…</p><p>Rapture accumulated, then exploded forcing an arched back and stretched toes. She takes a breath when the intensity of her climax subsides and rolls down to lie on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow.</p><p>Ugh, she felt horrid.</p><p>
  <em>And ashamed…</em>
</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Almost three months later.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chichi has somewhat adjusted to the situation now that she had lost hope of Black ever returning. She brought back most of the cats as they now surrounded her, one of them laid comfortably on her lap as she scratched behind its ear, receiving a purr in return. Who would have thought she'd enjoy the little felines company? She fitted the role of 'cat lady' perfectly. Laughing a little at that thought as she turned a brief gaze towards the window almost missing the figure who just barely touched down on the front yard.</p><p>Black clothes, graceful steps approached, her heart beat faster in an almost instant reaction to seeing him, that she had leaped from her spot on the couch, fretting about what to do.</p><p>He was back!</p><p>
  <em>Black was Back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh wait, the cats... quick, she had to hide them.</em>
</p><p>Chichi had never moved faster in her life as she practically chucked them in various places of the house, from kitchen counters to the bathroom. The last one she had carried to her room, already hearing Black's footsteps inside and getting closer. Shit. Barely managing to throw it in her closet and closing the door. By the time she did, he was already there and eyeing her suspiciously as she stood with her back to the closet door. She gulped, heart thundering in her chest, her pulse hammering away in her ears as he stepped closer to her, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "what's with you?" His voice sent a chill down her spine, dear god, it felt like it has been forever since she heard his voice.</p><p>"N-nothing," she managed to say as the cat scratched against the door, the noise made her grimace.</p><p>His eyes narrowed. "move!" A firm command was voiced as he stepped even closer and she felt herself panicking, if he found the cats, he'll never take her seriously again. Chichi opened her mouth to stubbornly protest but was stopped as the feline decided to meow. The reaction was instant on his face, his eyes widening. "is that-"</p><p>Perhaps he was too stunned to react because Chichi was entirely clueless to how she managed to push him back and drop him on the bed behind them with her hovering above, hands cupping his face and lips pressed firmly on his. right then a spark was ignited and passion flared. Feelings she'd never admit to herself, let alone anyone else channeled through her lips. Her tongue. Her hands. She can fight him, hate him and try her hardest to make his life a living hell later but for now, <em>she just wanted to get lost in the moment.</em></p><p>
  <em>she had missed him!</em>
</p><p>The sensation of something soft brushed against her cheek and Chichi snapped her head to the side, her hazy gaze landing on the head of the cat that was licking Black's face at the moment. <em>Great, she forgot one of them</em>.</p><p>Chichi removed herself from Black, with as much dignity in her composure as she could hope to muster, heading to her closet, her cheeks tinted a deep shade of pink that reached all the way up to her ears, she picks up the cat and throws it on Black's lap, avoiding his expression at all cost. "here; I'm done taking care of them for you."</p><p>And she leaves the room to start cooking...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, hope you enjoyed it.<br/>in this fic Black is a different entity than Zamasu.<br/>also shoutout to my old Rp partner son-goku-black for the inspiration of this drabble.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dawning Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am an idiot so I decided to make this a drabble series... Anyway here's another little thing from my RP account (edited of course).<br/>Prompt: Kiss On The Mouth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was already dawn, the room was dimly lit from the soft glow of the rising sun on the mountains. The birds sang their early song, signaling the start of a new day. A gentle breeze drifting from the open window, carrying in the fresh scent of morning.</p>
  <p>
    <em>You could almost be fooled that everything is alright with the world. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chichi has found solace in those early hours of the day before the monster awakens and resumes the cycle of death and destruction. Her eyes gazing at the figure sleeping beside her. His features relaxed, her hand on his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. He looked serene, calm, innocent even, the farthest thing from the merciless creatures he turns into whenever he wakes up, from the wild, untamed beast taking her every night.</p>
  <p>
    <em>She could so easily mistake him for Son Goku right now.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought rolled around in her mind as she probed herself on her elbow, the thin sheets sliding off her naked breast, she leans into him, bringing her face closer to his. She just stared, wondering if he <em>really</em> wasn't the small boy she went on an adventure with when they were younger, the gentle warrior who saved them from king Piccolo, the same young man who kindly broke her heart at the world martial arts tournament. Then she started to think that maybe Goku <em>was in there somewhere</em>, that maybe he emerged whenever Black was asleep. Releasing a sigh, the hand resting on his chest moves slightly to the center, taking a moment to feel the steady heartbeat under those hard muscles (She liked to do that, she wasn’t sure why) before she lifts that hand to his face, allowing the pad of her finger to glide against his cheeks, his eyelid, his nose, <em>the swell of his lips</em>. </p>
  <p>Gosh, he was so handsome, it's unfair, and she was a freshly 20 years old girl, ridiculously naive and admittedly wet behind the ears, how is she expected to resist him?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She brought her lips and brushed gently over his, relishing the feeling the soft contact evoked. Sometimes, she wanted to stop fighting back and just surrender to him, accept him the way he is. Look beyond his twisted ideals and ruthless personality. <em>Sometimes she just wanted to let herself understand him.</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his, softly, much like she’d imagine herself doing with Goku along time ago, much like she’s done with him every now and then when he’s not aware.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In those early hours of the day, while the monster slept, Chichi can forget about her morals and guilt, forget what he is, she can stop pretending and just<em> love </em>him.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo, so I have a few ideas for this, with the same setting as the one explained in the first chapter, or not I haven't entirely decided yet. so read and tell me what you think, I suppose? also you can throw prompts at me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>